Smokey
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: After three years away Nightwing's sister shows up at the cave myseteriously. Can she accomplish the one thing she wants, to be on the team? Or will she just crash and burn, taking the team with her. Pre-season 2, helps fill the gap a little.
1. Chapter 1

Smokey Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. This is like before season two.

A girl lurked outside the cave. She didn't want to do this, but when worse came to worse, you did what you had to, to survive.

The girl approached one of the control panels. In a soft tone she whispered, "Override, Code: A22" A panel opened to reveal the entrance to the head quarters, she had to find him.

She walked she ended up in a large room with several people she didn't recognize. She stared at them as she leaned on the wall for support. One was green, Atlantean maybe? That would explain the gills. Another was green had tail, he was jumping and laughing like crazy. Seriously where they find these guys she thought. The third guy and final looked mortal, dark skin and looked rather relaxed.

Beast suddenly calmed down and noticed the girl, "Um guys, I have two questions who is that and how did she get in here."

Lagoon boy looked at the girl, "Well if it's a battle the foe wants it's a battle they will get!"

The girl figured she probably looked weird to them, leaning on the wall, wet hair in her face, and the blood dripping everywhere may have been a turn-off too. She had lost her mask along the way here, but she didn't care, she wasn't picky about that kind of thing. The girl tried to speak but she only coughed up blood. What a way to die, drowning in your own blood, she mentally joked.

"We can't just attack someone," Beastboy said, "plus she's a girl."

"Neptunes Beard! Anyone intruder of the cave is in deed a foe!" Lagoon boy fired back.

"Ok, Lets all calm down," Mal told them, "Why don't we just get Aqualad or Nightwing."

"Aqualad on his vacation still," Beastboy told reminded him.

The girl sighed, Nightwing was the last thing she needed. This is why she hated side kicks, they bickered over things instead and taking action.

"Helena?" Tim said, he was out of his costume and into his civics, of course with shades.

The girl nodded slowly, "Wanna do you big sis a favor?" She asked.

Tim immediately ran over and helped her up, "Little help guys?" He asked the three of them, they were all in shock from the word 'sister'. But once they snapped out of it Mal quickly ran over and lifted the other side of Helena, "Let's take her to the Med room."

Together they got Helena to the Med room. Tim turned to Beastboy as soon as he put Helena down, "Go get Nightwi-"

Helena grabbed his arm, "Don't," she managed to get out while sending him pleading eyes.

Tim thought for a minute, was covering her butt really worth the wrath of Nightwing? Yes, he almost came to the answer instantly. With a sigh he said, "Ok, Beastboy close the door and pull the blinds on it down."

"Damn it, What were you doing?" Tim asked her.

Helena just smiled, "If I told you I would have to kill you all," she said looking at Mal, Lagoon Boy, and Beast boy.

"She's kidding," Robin said dryly as he got out the disinfection.

Mal headed to one of cabinets, "Should I get painkillers?" He asked looking at Helena's wounds.

"No she's fine," Tim told him.

"Um man she doesn't look fine," Mal replied back.

"She can take it," Tim said more aggressively. Helena and that strong of medicine never ended well. My raised his hands in the air to show he was backing off.

"Er out of bandages," Tim said, "Ok hold on I'll be back in a few, stay put."

Once Robin was out of the room beast boy started to ask Helena questions, "So what's your name again?"

"Helena," the girl as she looked at the young boy and the other. Suddenly the door opened to reveal superboy. "But, you can call me anytime," Helena said while pointing and winking at superboy.

He laughed, "Welcome back Helena. And um what exactly are you doing here?"

Helena ignored the question, "How's M'gann?" After seeing the look on his face Helena knew something was wrong. "Rough patch?" She mouthed. Connor nodded in response.

"Wait you know this girl?" Beastboy interrupted.

"This isn't my first time to be at the cave," I told him.

"Do you want me to get Nightwing or something?" Connor asked me as he looked at the blood.

I laughed, "No I'm fine I have to leave in a few anyway."

"What's your bird name?" Beast-boy blurted out.

"My what?" Helena said laughing

"Since your tim's sister that makes you a bat, And all bats have a bird name," Beastboy said eager to find out.

"Beastboy," Mal said knowing Helena might not want to answer the question.

"No it's ok. Let's just say I'm the-"

"Well this does not look like boarding school," Nightwing said crossing his arms as he walked in, I was so screwed.

"Um is gonna go work on my bike," Connor said as he wanted to get out of the room.

"I'll help you!" Mal exclaimed.

Lagoon Boy saw Beastboy, wasn't moving, so he just grumbled a, "Come one," as he dragged him out of the room."

"And I repeat this does not look like boarding school," Dick said.

"This doesn't look like college where most 19 year olds would be," Helena shot back.

"Well Bruce never made me go to college," Dick reminded her.

"Well Bruce never made you go to boarding school in another country" Helena reminded him, "So why should I?"

"Because your 15, and Bruce is in charge of you," he told her sternly.

"He's in charge of you too," she snapped back.

"Not legally, I'm 19 remember," he told her.

"Well you act like your twelve," Helena fired back.

"Ok, if you want to play it that way," Dick walked over to get a bandage from the locked bottom draw and walked back to wrap it around my arm, "We keep all the medicine in there you know. Keeping it locked makes it safe."

"Get your point Dick," Helena told him in a annoyed tone.

"My point is are taking something again?" He asked her sincerely.

She put her hand over her mouth shocked and angry, "So whenever I have ideas of my own I must be on something!"

"No I didn't mean that," Dick said sighing, "What I meant is you like boarding school. I saw Bruce's papers they sent him. Your the star of the field hockey team, straight A's, and almost fluent in French."

Helena tried not to laugh, but it was released in a gentle smirk. It only took Dick a moment to catch on, "Helena please tell you've been at boarding the last three years."

"I have, minus the past six months. I payed someone to take my place," Helena told him innocently.

Dick grabbed the bridge of noise in frustration, "Ok, it's ok," he wasn't sure if he was telling Helena that or himself, "Where have you been the last six months? What even messed you up this bad?"

Helena sat back and smiled, "Your the detective, figure it out."

"Ok, I'm calling Bruce," Dick said after he decided he was fed up.

"I know We're not blood related but I at least we were siblings," Helena blurted out to him. Dick knew what Helena was trying to do and it worked, completely.

"Alright I won't tell Bruce yet, you can stay here for a while, but then you have to go back to school by the end of the week," He told her, hoping she would listen.

Helena raised a eyebrow, "So does mean I can bring back the huntress?"

"No," Both Dick and Tim said together as Time reentered the room with more bandages.

After Helena left Robin showed her to a room she sleep. Dick walked over the window of the medic center, he was gonna have to do this. He pulled out his phone and dialed Bruce, "Hey, guess who's back."

Authors Note: First time writing in third person, so please give me a chance :)


	2. Chapter 2

Smokey Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from young justice because if I did Wally and I would be making out in my basement right now. Enjoy! :)

Helena sat with the Wonder girl and Barbara in the kitchen. She had fit right in the past couple of days perfectly, especially with the girls.

Helena laughed as Cassie licked the spoon from the brownie mix, even though she was told not to by Barbara.

"Your contaminating the whole mix!" Barbara exclaimed at her before grabbing the spoon back. Helena enjoyed spending time with Barbara, she always seemed to be hanging out with Dick when she would come other to the mansion.

"So do you have a boyfriend," Cassie asked Helena giggly.

"Not at the moment," Helena responded laughing.

"Do you have a crush on someone in the cave?" Cassie asked Helena again.

"Cassie!" Barbara exclaimed, "She's been in the cave all of two days!"

"I'm just curious!" Cassie told Barbara, defending herself.

Helena just laughed at the blonde's immaturIty even if they were the same age, "No I don't."

"Why? Some of them are cute," Cassie said while mentally thinking about Tim.

Helena leaned against the counter as Barbara mixed the brownies, "I like men, not boys." Her comment only sent Cassie into another load of giggles.

All of sudden Conor walked in a bunched the wall before he realized that there were other people in the room. When he saw the girls very confused faces he started to walk off into another direction, embarrassed.

"I'll be back in a minute," Helena muttered to the girls before she chased after Connor.

"Hey, Wait up," Helena called to him, "What's up?"

"Now is not a good time Helena," he told, not even bothering to stop walking.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked him.

"We broke up ok!" He turned around and screamed at her, but instantly regretted it when he saw her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Stay here," she told him as she looked around the training room to as it was empty.

Helena came back with a bowl and two spoons, "I snagged while Barbara and Cassie were arguing. Meaning it's gonna be missed, so we gotta eat the evidence."

Both of them leaned against the wall talking, "So you broke up with her?" Helena asked him.

Connor nodded, "I just couldn't take seeing the way she used her powers, I ended it."

"Thinking it as taking a break, but not breaking up. People change, Don't give up on her," Helena urged him.

"How come you like disappeared three years ago? You did a couple

Missions I remember, plus the occasional visits," Connor asked her

Helena sighed, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else ok?"

"You can trust me," he told her.

"Well after I joined the team at 12, which isn't as bad as when Nightwing started in the business at 9, Batman finally told me who killed my parents," Helena said.

"Were they...murdered?" Conor asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I came home from school to the walls splatters with blood that day, I can still see it perfectly you know? It happened when I was seven. But anyways after I found out I wouldn't give up until I found their murder," Helena explained to him while licking her spoon.

"You wanted revenge," Connor muttered.

"Yeah, and I would do anything to track him down and kill him. It took me months and I wasn't finding anything, so I started taking these pills. Kept me up longer so I could start working nights too."

"You were twelve?" Connor asked her.

"Yeah, twelve and I already fell off the rails. The pills started off weak but then I got them stronger and took them more frequently. I was basically like a zombie. Eventually Batman caught me, sent me to boarding school and now even after three years I have to live the rest of my life with every bat thinking I'm a junkie," Helena told him sincerely, "And that's how they retired the huntress."

"I'm sorry," Connor told her, "You should bring her back."

"The huntress, I would love too, but trust me, not gonna happen," Helena told him as she started to get up.

"Are you ever gonna go for the murder again?" Superboy asked her.

Helena sighed, "No he's off limits now, ever since I found out."

"Found out what?" Connor asking wanting to know more.

"Found out that he was Artemis's dad," Helena said, Connor was surprised how causally she said it.

"Helena there you are," Tim said as he walked into the training room.

"Everything ok?" Helena asked him.

"Batman is here to see you."

Authors Note: I wanted to give you a little backstory, I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Smokey Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for the slow updates, I'm gonna start making it weekly!

Dick leaned against the kitchen wall as the coffee pot heated up. He knew he wasn't aloud to listen in, so he quickly got as far away from Helena's temporary room as a could. Being too close to the temptation of putting his ear against the wall was overpowering.

He wondered what Batman would say to her this time, or maybe they would just Sit in silence, that wouldn't surprise him. Helena was gonna be pissed at him, he knew that. However, Tim was just probably relieved that he wasn't the one who had to make the call to Batman.

Dick grabbed his coffee and sighed, it was gonna be a very long night.

Meanwhile in one of the guest rooms of the cave helena sat on the bed as batman stood in front of her. Her crystal blue eyes had yet to make contact with his, and she felt herself shrinking under his presence.

"Why," was the first word to leave his lips.

"I had stuff to do," was her simple reply.

"Define stuff," Batman told her as his once uncrossed arms became crossed.

"You wouldn't believe if I told you," Helena said as he long dark hair cascaded down her neck.

"No games," he said in a monotone voice.

"That's rich coming from the person who enjoys games the most," Helena responded, knowing that she was crossing so many lines.

"Enough," Bruce finally said, "Your going back."

"No," Helena said finally looking up to Bruce.

Brice narrowed her eyes down at her, not needing to speak becuase every bat kid knew what that meant.

"I said no," Helena repeated, "If you don't let me stay here, then I'll go. I'll leave to do what I need to do."

"I thought you were over finding your parent's killer," Batman told her, arching a eyebrow under his mask.

"Finding Sportsmaster isn't what I need to do. I need to help people. What's the use of having the ability and not using it?" Helena questioned him, waving her hands around in exaggeration.

"Alright you can stay," Batman said sighing, "I'll have your stuff sent in from boarding school, but on three conditions."

"What are they?" Helena asked him.

"One, you'll attend school in Gotham high," Bruce told her.

"What? But there is a school here, Happy Habor high school," Helena told him.

"I know, but you'll be going to Gotham high, with Tim. And with that first condition, I want you at dinner at the mansion twice a week," Bruce said.

"How about once a week?" Helena asked.

"Twice."

"Once." 

"The fact that your arguing makes it Three," Bruce said assertively.

"But-"

"Not Buts. The second condition is you'll listen to Dick, if he tells you to do something or to stay away from something you listen."

Helena bursted out laughing, "Dick is even more stupid and immature then me."

"He knows what he's doing," Bruce assured her.

"And the last condition?" Helena asked pursing her lips.

"Lastly, I want you to remember that sometimes our hands get top dirty that we can't even see our own skin anymore, limit the blood you spill," Bruce told her as he started to take his exit, "Stay safe, Helena."

Helena smiled, "I will. Bye B-" she stopped mid sentence knowing what he wanted to hear, "Bye dad."

She knew whenever she called Bruce dad it made him smile, and it also made him think the best of her, which really came in handy.

After Bruce left Dick came in, "So is someone gonna be sticking around?"

Helena glared at him, "I'm staying , but no thanks to you."

"Don't be like that Hele-"

"Don't, it's actually nice knowing where you stand now. I'm gonna go check out my _permanent_ room," Helena told him as she walked right past him.

As Helena opened the door to her new combinations, Tim walked next to her.

"Not in the mood, little bro," Helena said to him.

"First off, why do you call me little bro? I'm less then a year younger then you," Tim asked her.

"Your always gonna be little to me," Helena teased him, "And your in the same boat as Dick right now."

"I didn't call Batman," Tim reminded her.

"But you didn't defend me either, I'm not sure which one is worse," Helena confessed to him.

"Well I guess if you feel that way," Tim told her, "but I know you'll forgive me before you forgive Dick."

"And why is that?" Helena questioned him while leaning against her wall.

"Because I know your favorite color to wear is people, but your favorite color to look at is yellow. Also even when every body stares at you in the restaurant, you'll still dip your fries in your milkshake. And I know that your favorite quote since you were ten is 'a good defense is a great offense', and last time I checked Dick doesn't know any of that stuff," Tim reminded her.

"Or care," Tim and Helena said in sync causing them to burst into a fit of giggles.

"If you get the popcorn, I'll set up all the Jurassic Park movies to binge watch," Helena told him.

"Deal," Tim announced as he scurried off to the kitchen. This caused Helena to smile, not a smirk, but a simple soft smile.

On a dark roof in Gotham two figures met. One stood as his cape moved in the wind, while the other approached him.

"You late her stay?" Dick said as he stepped in to the moonlight.

"For now," Batman told him without making eye contact.

"Do you think she remembers anything at al-"

"No," Batman said sternly, "Its been three years since Martian manhunter suppressed her mind, if she was going to remember something it would have happened by this point."

"Alright," Dick told him, "And if she does something?"

"Alert me, don't give her a chance to," Batman said sternly.

"And Tim?" Dick asked cautiously.

"Stays in the Dark, Keep a eye on both of them," Batman said to him finally making eye contact.

"Like always," Dick told him before leaving into the shadows.

Authors Note: I now have weekly updates planned :)


	4. Chapter 4

Smokey Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from young justice.

Helena quickly threw on her outfit as everyone was called for a mission assignment. Her new costume was different from her old one she wore when she was 12. Now that she thought about it, her old costume made her look like a purple blob.

Her new one's top was completely black, except for the solid white line that went down the middle. A small part of her stomach was revealed before the bottom started, completely black pants and completed with black combat boots.

Helena had also shortened her once mile long cap, but left it purple. The final touch was the purple mask, everyone need an Secret identity.

As Helena walked into the main room, she heard La'gaan talking about wanting alpha. She sighed, she honestly couldn't care less what she got, all she wanted was something.

Helena had been here a total of three weeks and was left with no mission at all. She was always told, not everyone was required or that only so many people could fit on the plane. But she knew that was a load of crap.

"Super Boy, M'gann, and I are Alpha," Nightwing announced, "And Bumble Bee, Robin, and Batgirl your Alpha."

"Where are we heading?" Batgirl asked him.

"Alpha to Japan and Beta to Capetown, both to look in to possible alien threats," Nightwing turned to the other team members, "The rest of you are off for the night."

If it had just been her and Dick, she would have called him out. But, instead she just faked a smile and pretended to celebrate having the night off.

She was about to leave the room when L'gann had a our burst, "What about us?" He questioned Nightwing aggressively.

"One, your not very covert," Nightwing said eyeing him and beast boy, "Two, your still new and the team doesn't have time to baby sit you."

Dick's comeback caused L'gann to be flustered as he left the room in frustration.

Helena sighed as she followed while the rest of the team got their stuff together.

After she took her costume off she walked into the kitchen took find beast boy and Lagoon Boy watching some dumb cartoon.

Once Helena grabbed a bowl of popcorn she plopped herself down next to them. "It sucks to suck doesn't it?" She asked them.

She heard a small chorus of yeahs echoed the room.

"So what are we gonna do the rest of the night?" Beast boy asked.

"I think watching tv will be just fine," Blue beetle said as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Neptunes beard!" Lagoon boy exclaimed, "If Kaldur was still ruining things-"

"Whatever happened to Kaldur?" Helena asked them.

"Well he left on vacation," Beast boy said while putting his fingers in the form of quotation marks, "But I've heard M'gann whisper between her and Nightwing."

"And what'd you hear?" Helena questioned while raising her left eyebrow, even Lagoon Boy had his full focus on what Beast Boy was saying.

"That he didn't return to Atlantis," Beast Boy confessed to them in a loud whisper.

"So he's missing?" Helena asked just to be sure she understood.

"I guess," Beast Boy said in a uneasy voice.

Helena out of the corner of her eye saw Lagoon Boy grip the bottom of the couch. He was many things, but at least he was passionate.

"Then let's go find him," Helena told them standing up, "Get your civics off and go change."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jamie said waving his hands, "We can't just go on an unapproved mission and where are we going to even look!"

"Star city," Helena told him.

"Why would Aqualad be in Star city?" Beast boy asked Helena curiously looking up at her like a young child.

"He's not, but the info we need is."

•••

"This is so wrong," Blue beetle said as the four of them stepped in front of a bar in the bad part of Star City.

"Come on, don't chicken out now, all our answers are here," Helena reminded them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not what, but who. We just need to find a little spider," Helena told them smiling.

"No uh, New girl comes to town and then we all wind up in trouble," Blue beetle said stopping the group from entering, "we are not going looking for Black Spider."

"We gotta do it for Aqualad," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"A fellow Atlantean is in trouble, I must do what I can," Lagoon Boy said to him.

"Do you even know what your doing?" Blue beetle asked Helena.

"Black Spider is a League assassin, he enjoys keeping tabs on everyone," Helena said while putting her hands on her hips, "He's are only chances, besides if their ends up being a fight we can handle it guys."

"Was it really the smartest idea to wear our costumes then?" Blue Beetle reminded her.

Helena put her finger against her lip, "Good point," she then looked around across the block before pointing at a store, "Were gonna _borrow_ some clothes."

After a quick ten minutes the four of them were all dressed in civilian clothes, with hats and sunglasses to match.

Helena bit her lip as she glanced at Beast Boy and Lagoon Boy. She was gonna hate doing this, but she had too. "As much as I love the color green," she said biting her lip, "You guys are gonna have to stay behind."

"What?" Lagoon Boy yelled, "I thought we were gonna do this together!"

"I know, but look the people inside that bar can't know that I brought little kid superheroes to a covert gang place," Helena told them sympathetically, "This needs to be covert, so I'm gonna need your to sit this one out."

"Maybe we should all just go B-" blue Beetle started

"No, you and me tough guy," Helena said interlocking arms with him as she dragged him inside the dirty old bar.

"Don't worry about them they'll be fine out there," Helena told him as she felt his heavy breathing, "You should be worrying about what's gonna happen to us."

Helena started laughing as Blue Beetle stiffened, "kidding you'll be fine, remember we just want information," she reminded him as she let him go.

"No I do not need to bring out the Plasma Cannon, I said no, I said no!" Blue Beetle loudly whispered to himself. Which cause Helena to raise a eyebrow, but she let it go.

"Anyone home?" Helena called as they made it inside. Instantly she felt a hand wrap around her neck and slam her against the nearest wall.

She quickly raised her hand telling Blue Beetle not to do anything.

"What are you doing here?" A large sized man side, the Vodka smell drifting off him

"Looks like you just took my breath away," Helena chocked as she started to run out of air.

"Enough," a voice from the bar counter said, "Even without your costume I can tell that's you Huntress." The man let Helena go and she gasped for air. She looked over at the bar to see black spider still in suit, but his mask pulled down. He tipped his drink back and forth in his glass.

"Derrick Coe," Helena said as she started at him, "I need info."

"No one calls me that anymore, especially no one who wants to get hurt," he said as he slipped his mask back on. Helena was glad she was wearing sunglasses and Jaime a hat.

"Who's your little friend?" Black Spider asked.

Helena glanced at Jaime to see he was frozen in fear, "relevance, I said I want information."

"Then are you up for strip questionnaire?" Black Spider teased her.

"What the hell os strip questionnaire?" Jaime whispered to her loudly.

Helena held up her finger to Black Spider signaling she needed a second, "Look, you ask each other questions and for each question you don't wanna answer you take off a piece of clothing."

"So he could refuse to answer on aqualads where abouts?" Jaime asked her.

"Yes, but to win the game you get the other person naked first. Then the person with clothes on still gets to ask a question that the other person absolutely must answer," Helena explained, "Him vs. me, I have a feeling I'll win."

"How do you even know he's telling the truth?" Jaime exclaimed.

"Everyone lives by a code, even him," Helena whispered before she raised her voice, "I'm in."

"Goodie," Black Spider said as one of his men pulled u pa chair for her.

"Just sit on the side and look pretty," Helena told Jaime, "Please, don't do anything or interfere."

"You can go first," Helena told black spider as she sat right across from him.

"So the games begin," he said smirking .


End file.
